A moment
by november snow
Summary: A peaceful moment can lead to a series of actions and confessions. Who will have thought that it will end up this way? Tsusoka. Added another chapter!
1. A moment

Standard disclaimer applied  
  
It was nearly noon when Hisoka walked into his violet-eyed partner's room. He had tried knocking for the past ten minutes but apparently, Tsuzuki was determined to sleep in. It was Sunday after all, the only day they were not required to report to the office. After the unsuccessful try to wake Tsuzuki up by the loud knocking, Hisoka decided to teleport himself right into the still sleeping man's bedroom.  
  
"Oi, Tsuzuki," Hisoka was standing at the foot of the bed when he called. Said man, bundled in his blankets, did not even stir.  
  
'Baka, why must I be the one to wake him up? It was his idea after all.' Hisoka thought as he recall why he was here in the first place.  
  
/Flashback/  
  
"Ne, Hisoka, shall we have an outing for the whole office? Things have been rather quiet lately. We have been cooped up in the office doing paperwork for the past three weeks!" Tsuzuki pouted, putting on his famous kicked-puppy look.  
  
Hisoka sighed. Unlike a certain blue-eyed secretary in JuOhCho, he did not have a soft spot for that adorable look. Although not for long.  
  
"You should talk to Tatsumi-san about it then." Seeing as the end of their conversation, the blonde turned his attention back to the report he was working on before being interrupted by Tsuzuki.  
  
"I know. But I want you to join us! You always made up some excuses to miss the outings. It's no fun without you."  
  
The last sentence was said in a soft whisper, which Tsuzuki hoped his younger partner had missed. Unfortunately, today was not his lucky day. The green-eyed blond was taken aback although not by what Tsuzuki said. The emotions accompanying those words were too depressing for the empath to miss.  
  
'Did it mean that much to him when I avoided those outings?' Hisoka sighed for the second time. 'Look like no work is to be done today, again.'  
  
"What sort of outing are you thinking of?" Hisoka turned in his swivel chair to face his elder partner.  
  
"If you are not going, what's the point of having an outing? It won't be fun anyway." Amethyst gaze turned down, looking at the report before him. He did not wish for Hisoka to see his saddened eyes.  
  
The younger of the two had expected the other to pout and whined endlessly until he get his way, just like what he did when he want something related to the word sweet. He was, therefore, not prepared for this.  
  
"Fine, I'll go." Hisoka mumbled, turning back to face the stacks of report on his desk.  
  
"Eh? Honto ni? 'Soka?" Tsuzuki, in his chibi-inu form asked, wagging his tail.  
  
The now busily scribbling teen nodded without looking up.  
  
"Yippee! I knew you loved me, Soka-chan!" Tsuzuki shouted before scrambling for the door. He couldn't wait to ask Tatsumi's permission about the outing.  
  
'Baka, damn my blush reflex.' Hisoka thought as he lowered his head to hide the tint on his cheeks.  
  
/end Flashback/  
  
His gaze landed on the figure lying on the bed. Tsuzuki was sleeping peacefully on his sides, facing Hisoka. His unruly brown hair, made messier from sleep, was covering his closed eyes. Hisoka reached his hand out and brushed the bangs away gently. Tsuzuki stirred but did not wake as Hisoka sighed in relief.  
  
'What am I doing? I might wake him up. Wait a minute, isn't that what I'm here for? But. Not like this! He will definitely FREAKED out if he see me this close to him when he opened his eyes.'  
  
Ignoring the warning in his head, the youth lowered himself until his face was levelled to Tsuzuki's.  
  
'Such long eyelashes. It's the first time I have look at him this close. Such a high nose too. No wonder half of the employee in JuOhCho, men or women, were attracted to him.' Hisoka was inching closer and closer without realizing. He also missed the well-toned arm stretching out behind him from under the blanket.  
  
The emerald-eyed beauty yelped when he felt strong arms pulling him onto the bed, on top of Tsuzuki while another arm went round his waist, holding him close.  
  
"Baka! Tsu. Tsuzuki, what are you doing? Let me go!" Hisoka shouted as he struggled helplessly in Tsuzuki's strong enclosed arms.  
  
"Hmm. smell nice. Like Soka-chan." Tsuzuki mumbled incoherently, without lifting his eyelids.  
  
Hisoka blushed upon hearing that. He thought of protesting more, although knowing his partner, it would not help much. Relaxing into Tsuzuki's arms, Hisoka took in the intoxicating scent of Tsuzuki. He felt warm and safe in Tsuzuki's arms. It was the closest to happiness he had ever experienced before, not that he had experienced happiness before. Another emotion washed over him, dominating his other emotions. contentment.  
  
The teen looked up, hoping to see his partner's amethyst eyes smiling down at him but both lids were tightly closed. The youth was sure the last emotion was from Tsuzuki. He could feel Tsuzuki's heart beating faster too, as if he was afraid of something.  
  
'Please, please don't let him leave my arms. Please, just for a while. A while is all I asked for only.' Hisoka could hear Tsuzuki's thoughts perfectly since they were so close now. Hisoka laid his head back down on Tsuzuki's chest and listened as the older man's heartbeat slowed down.  
  
"Baka." Hisoka muttered affectionately, closing his eyes. Tsuzuki's warmth was lulling him to sleep.  
  
Tsuzuki smiled, hugging his one and only precious partner closer than was possible. He knew the others were going to have a fit if they found out both Hisoka and him had missed the outing when he was the one who asked for it. However, he couldn't care much now. With that knowledge, he drifted off to dreamland; together with the person he cared most in the world.  
  
~*~ Owari~*~  
  
My first fanfic! If you watched meteor garden, you will realize where I got my inspirations. ^-^Y 


	2. A reaction

Here's the sequel to the previous fic I had posted here. I know it's been a little long to expect a sequel for that fic. Anyway, here it is! Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it! This fic is dedicated to all my reviewers especially those who asked for a sequel. You asked for it so here it is!   
  
Standard disclaimer applied.  
  
2   
  
Hisoka is blushing. Correction, Hisoka is _still _blushing. It had been two days since he woke up to find himself held tightly in Tsuzuki's arms. It was the day they were supposed to join in the outing, which his elder partner had proposed and shamelessly begged for. In the end, both of them had missed it because of the sudden sleepiness and sudden comfort to each other.  
  
The green-eyes blond couldn't help but recall what had exactly happened on that day. To be more exact, he couldn't help but remember the feeling his elder partner stirred in him when he was in his arms. He felt safe and loved even without the use of his empathy.  
  
'No one... no one had ever make me feel this way' Hisoka thought.  
  
"Soka?"  
  
"Soka? Are you alright?"  
  
At the second beckoning, green eyes began to focus and got right into the job of glaring at violet eyes. The said violet eyes began to water as the owner unconsciously stifle from the intense glare.  
  
"Mou, Soka-chan is mad at me." These words were choked out by a man with a pair of puppy ears and a tail that was despondently sweeping the carpeted floor.  
  
The teen raised his hand to gently massage his temple where he could feel a headache coming. He was tired of having to soothe his supposedly older partner when he got into his self-depreciating mood.  
  
"I'm not mad at you, baka. I'm just thinking." Hisoka finally answered.  
  
"Houto ni? I thought you were still mad at me... for that day." The last three words were mumbled but Hisoka could still make out the words.  
  
At the mention of that day bought back another rush of colours to Hisoka's cheeks. He lowered his head to seem interested in his work. It did not need a genius to know he was hiding his already crimson cheeks. However, an idiot might not know it either.  
  
"I know you are still mad at me. That's why you had left before I woke up." Tsuzuki continued in a more forlorn tone.  
  
"How... how did you know I was there?" Once the question was out, Hisoka scolded himself more than ten different kinds of idiot for not holding back his tongue.  
  
"You were there then! I thought I was dreaming when I felt the warmth. It was real then! You were really there in my bed that day!" Tsuzuki beamed.  
  
"Ah... I was... I was supposed to wake you up." Hisoka stuttered.  
  
"Then, why didn't you?" Now Tsuzuki is puzzled.  
  
In his "dream," Hisoka had purposely sought him out in his garden. He didn't notice the blond at first, carried away by his grooming of his flowers. It was only when the familiar voice calling his name was heard that he known Hisoka was standing behind him. He remembered the joy of seeing his partner in his garden alone.  
  
The flowers in his garden, although blooming, could not overwhelm the beauty he saw in the teen. At that moment when eyes were met, he was painfully reminded of the fact that the blond before him will never be his. The emerald that glazed back at him was full of hurt and betrayal. How he wish to take away all those negative feelings that were trapping the boy. But he knew, the boy had to call out to him for help before he could do anything. If not, all he did will be only scaring him away.  
  
But in that dream, he had thrown away all logic and reasons. He only wants the green-eyed blond in his arms. That's exactly what he did. He had reached out and pull the boy to him. It had felt so real then, the scent of his hair and the feel of his skin against his own. It felt so real that he knew he had to open his eyes to see for himself whether the boy was in his arms.  
  
Very slowly, his eyes opened. What greeted him first was a mob of blond hair. His heart had skipped a beat then. The only thought he had was the fact that it was real. Hisoka was really in his arms. It was not a dream anymore. Instead of lifting Hisoka's head to look at him, he closed his eyes and pretended that he had never been awake.  
  
He could guess what the boy in his arms was thinking about then. Without knowing, he tightened the hold he had of him. Only when he heard a peaceful sigh and know for sure that Hisoka was not leaving then did he loosen his hold.  
  
"zuki?... Tsuzuki?"  
  
"Nani?" Violet eyes turn sharply to the voice.  
  
"What are you thinking of? You seem out of sort today. Correction, you seem more out of sort today since you are out of sort everyday."  
  
"Hidoi" Tsuzuki whined.  
  
"Get back to work then if you are really alright." Hisoka started to move back to his desk. But before he could move so much as an inch away, he felt the tight grip on his right arm. The next thing he knew, he was pull into a hug and resting on Tsuzuki's chest. Hisoka reflectively tried to push the man away but Tsuzuki had already expected his move. He tightened his hold on Hisoka, making more body contact when the boy tried to push him away.  
  
"Soka..."  
  
The name was so soft that Hisoka has stopped struggling to listen more carefully.  
  
"Soka, stop trying to leave my side. You promised to let me stay with you. Or, have you forgotten?" Tsuzuki's voice was so soft yet so pained when he finally spoke.  
  
The blond shake his head with the limited free space his head had on Tsuzuki's chest since the mentioned man still refuse to loosen his hold. At his position, Hisoka could clearly hear the soothing sound rhythm of Tsuzuki's heartbeat, which had calmed down with Hisoka's affirmation.  
  
"Then why are you always avoiding? Why did you keep running away from me?"  
  
"I... I don't know..."  
  
Tsuzuki released Hisoka from his arms when he heard what the boy had said but the boy did not move away nor did he raise his head to see Tsuzuki's expression.  
  
The man gently lifted Hisoka's chin to meet his eyes. When emerald met amethyst, Tsuzuki was shock to find unshed tears in Hisoka's orbs.  
  
"If you are not sure, let me know. If I'm making you uncomfortable, let me know. Just don't run away from me." Hisoka could clearly see the sincerity in those violet eyes.  
  
"Please?"  
  
Hisoka's unshed tears had silently fall down his cheek upon hearing this word from Tsuzuki. All along, he had chose to run away when he was not sure what to do. He had never paused to consider what Tsuzuki might have felt with his sudden exit. Only now did he know how much he had hurt Tsuzuki when he fled every time Tsuzuki was being nice to him.  
  
Tsuzuki tenderly thumbed away the tears from Hisoka's pale cheek before he placed a kiss on Hisoka's forehead. The pale cheeks had instantly turned crimson with the kiss.  
  
Bracing himself, Hisoka hesitatingly put his arms around Tsuzuki. Like before, he felt safe in Tsuzuki's arms, hearing the soothing beat the man's heart make. Right now, it had hastened with the shock from Hisoka's action.  
  
Recovering from the initial shock, Tsuzuki raised his hands to encircle the boy's waist. Hisoka felt so right in his arms as if they are made to fit one another. Smiling to himself at his own thoughts, Tsuzuki nuzzle the blond hair.  
  
"I won't run away again... I won't"  
  
Hisoka let a small smile slip as he buried his face into Tsuzuki's chest.  
  
Owari (for now)  
  
I'm pretty amazed by myself how fast this fic had taken me to write. Although this fic will never have a plot, I still wish to continue writing it. Maybe you will like to express your idea on how this fic can continue? Ideas will definitely help to make me write faster! (laughs) Till next time then, peeps. 


End file.
